superearthgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing Industries
Fishing Industries Fishing industries is a game where you own your own fishing company. Give your company a name, symbol, and your ready to go! Game Stuff Here are some things you might see when you start this game*. *Fish Chart - Below is a list of what you might see in your Fish Chart. #Regular Fish (Gray fish) - This will show you how much regular fish you have. #Rare Fish (Black fish) - This will show you how much rare fish you have. #Crab (Orange-y, reddish color) - This will show you how much crab you have. #Squid (Maroon color) - This will show you how much squid you gave. #Gold - This is how much gold you own. *Starting from the most common to most rare. Fisher's Mall Here you can buy stuff for your company so that it can develop. Boats This section show you a variety of boats you can buy. #Mini-fishing boat - Mini-fishing boat might not catch much fish, but is quite useful for beginners. $500 #Fishing Boat - A big fishing boat can catch twice or three times** as much than a mini-fishing boat. $10,000 **Depends on weather and rarity of fish. #Delivery Boat - This boat can deliver fish and products to cities that are across a river or on an island. $10,000 #Mini-dock Boat - Can dock four mini-boats at a time. Sailors can get of their boat and recover from their seasickness or relax in the built-in rest areas. This can make sailors ready to get on their boats again and fish. $5,000 #Dock Boat - Can dock four big boats at a time. ''See description below. ''$20,000 #Giant Boat - A Giant Boat is kind of like ll of the boats combined into one. Useful, but highly priced. Can break down easily. Use sparingly. $50,000 #Submarine - Subs can catch fish and find gold easier than other boats. Can also break down easily. Use carefully in dangerous areas. $20,000 Buildings In here you can buy buildings to help your company. #Rest Area - Here, sailors can rest and/or wait until they are called up again to do another fishing mission. $10,000 #Restaurant - Feed your sailors to increase energy growth when doing another mission. The more energized and happy your sailors are, the more faster your operation is. And you might get more fish. $10,000 #Warehouse - Here are where all of your fish and products are stored. But be careful, city and account robbers can rob your warehouse! Build wisely. (Can hold 100,000 when first built, upgrade at Upgrades.) $10,000 #Worker's Sleep Area - Here, sailors can sleep here when massively ill or quite worn out. $15,000 #Lounge & Bar - In the lounge and bar, workers and sailors can hang out to gain happiness and rest. Might also attract workers to work in your company. $20,000 Boating Supplies Here, you can purchase certain supplies to boost your fish production or speed. #Mini-dock - Mini-fishing boats can dock and unload fish here. In the beginning of the game, you will start with one free mini-dock. $5,000 #Dock - Can dock big boats and can load and unload fish. Cannot work with mini-docks. $10,000 #Lighthouse - Can accerelate work hours and can lead boats at night. $20,000 #Buoy - Mark an area (with four buoys, you get four when bought) to go or not to go. $5,000 (remember, you get four.) #Young Fish Area - Raise fish that are too young to sell here. This is related to the Young Fish Holder, see below. $20,000 #Seabell - Can send messages to boats to come back, fish more, stay there, stop, and rush. $30,000 #Gas Station - Loads ships with boat fuel to recharge them so they can fish more. $25,000 #Gas Station Island - Can load ships at sea if ships need to be filled immediately. $50,000 Boating Upgrades In this section, you can purchase products that upgrades your nets and ships to boost your food production. #Enlarge net - Enlarges net to catch more when running a fishing mission. $15,000 for each net #Add extra net - Adds an extra net to get a catch from the other side of the boat. $30,000 for each boat #Connect net to another net - Adds a smaller net to a net that is already on the boat. It extends your catch when running a fishing mision. $50,000 per net. #Add back net - Connect a net at the back of a boat. Catch any seafood you might've missed. $25,000 per net. #Enlarge delivery boat - Enlarge a delivery boat to increase the capacity of it. $100,000 per delivery boat. #Add net to a delivery boat - Catch fish while shipping products to different lands or islands on a delivery boat. $55,000 per delivery boat. Attractions You can use these items to attract workers and customers to get more money. #Cast advertisements on a city - Place posters, billboards, and signs of your company to attract consumers and workers to speed your fishing company. $25,000 for each city. #Send TV advertisements - Build a TV station and make ads to put on TV and attract consumers and workers. $45,000 #Put advertisements on the Internet - Build an Internet office to put ads on the Internet and attract workers and customers. $65,000 #Garden - Attract workers and customers by building a garden. $20,000 #Aquarium - Attracts many customers and you might get some money for building it. $100,000 #Museum - Attracts A LOT of customers and might attract some workers you will also get lots of money for building it. Factory Equipment It is essential to buy these items to upgrade your seafood production and upgrade the food to get money. #...